


Idealism

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, dang - Fandom
Genre: :(, Alone, Angst, Aww, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Okay!, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, also oumota and saiouma yay, hints of shipping not much because of reasons, idk don't ask me, mentions of various characters - Freeform, or - Freeform, thanks tsumugi, yey, yup pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Kokichi was a mess.he always had been.





	Idealism

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i did it again
> 
> so i have like  
> serious things to talk about in the end notes so make sure to read those! 
> 
> ..also pregame saihara and ouma and momota eyyyy

“Kokichi, look! The new season is casting!” Shuichi laughed excitedly from under his hat, swiping vigorously through his phone for what Kokichi assumed to be updates on the latest global craze. 

Well, global to Shuichi, anyways.  _ Danganronpa  _ was a well-known, rather popular series that had glowing reviews and a ridiculous amount of awards that always seemed to make the world want more, never failing in its job to entertain.   
  
“O-oh, really..?”  Kokichi had never really liked seeing all the murders play out, mostly due to the horrid blood and the loss of so many good characters. He admired the show’s executions, so heartbreakingly beautiful, and the chapters of the season itself, but..

...It haunted Kokichi in his mind, watching passively as death after death after death took someone he used to know. The neighbor’s daughter. A passive-aggressive girl who gambled her way out of her problems. The shy, mousy girlish boy who had a passion for coding. Taeko Yasuhiro became Celeste Ludenberg, and Chihiro Fujisaki became a shell of his previously justice-infused self.

Both were dead, killed in a show for the world, just because Danganronpa’s technical difficulties in the virtual world, which had persisted into the next few seasons. The two of them were now old news, considered unimportant as soon as their season had come and gone. Dying in a flash and pink that always made Kokichi sick.

 

That same horrible pink that terrified him seemed to entrance Shuichi Saihara.

 

“Hey..Sai-saihara-kun?” an annoyed groan.    
  
“I told you you could call me Shuichi, Kokichi.” Kokichi startled guiltily. “R-right, um,  _ Shu..”  _ He paused, sighing and trying again. “Shui..” His face burned red. “..Shu. Do you think..”

“..What?” Shuichi looked up briefly from his phone, peering through his hat with inquisitive eyes. Kokichi swallows nervously. “Well..I was wondering if you were going to..aud-audition?”

The room went silent, save for the ticking of the clock overhead and the soft breathing sound they both made. It took a bit before Shuichi laughed, almost breathlessly. He reaches up as if to caress Kokichi’s face. 

Kokichi is pulled down to Shuichi’s level, bed squeaking under their movements, the Kirigiri body pillow staring at the both of them disapprovingly.

“Kokichi..” Shuichi giggles unnervingly. “What do you think I would be?” Kokichi flinched at the teenager’s touch, fidgeting nervously. A right answer. A good answer, a satisfying answer to keep Shuichi happy. Shuichi was…

 

_ Terrifying. Obsessive. Mentally sick. _

 

_ Ruthless. Horrible. Sweaty. _

 

_ Scary. Cold. Kind. _

 

...Shuichi was Kokichi’s only friend.

 

Kokichi said nothing. Shuichi took that as an answer. “Well, I’ve always been pretty transparent about who I wanted to be, right? Haha.” Tracing a finger along pillow-Kirigiri’s hair, to her arms, her shoulders, her waist. A present from Kokichi to Shuichi.

Kokichi met those golden eyes as they flickered around, eyes moving to a glowing screen before they lifted to scrutinize Kokichi’s fluttering hands. Shuichi shrugged himself up, playing with Kokichi’s limp hair. “..Kokichi..” he sighed. “You would make  _ such an amazing Danganronpa character.” _ Soft strands of faintly dyed purple hair escaped smooth hands. 

 

Kokichi didn’t move.

 

“Your hair is so-  _ fluffy, and light, so easily changed and manipulated. _ ” Shuichi twirled Kokichi’s hair with long, nimble fingers. “You make  _ the best expressions… _ you have the  _ prettiest face.. _ ” Fingers trailed from the other’s hair to his cheeks. “Small, and defenseless..I’d love to see what Danganronpa would do to you.”

 

Kokichi tugged on his hair, lowering his head. Lips parted, he asked tentatively. “I-I’m pretty? Do-did you mean that?” His cheeks burned pink. Shuichi seemed to soften. 

 

“You look like a girl.”

“...wha-but-“

“Thick eyelashes and all."  
  
“Y-you’re one to talk, Saihara-kun!”  
  
“Like a bunny.”

“ _ Am not! _ ”

 

Shuichi pulled Kokichi down onto the bed easily, lips pulling into a smile as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. His lips were slightly cracked from lack of care; hair greasy as it tickled Kokichi’s face, but it was normal for Kokichi. It was something like a ritual, inevitable, but not unwelcome. 

  
Shuichi, after all, was always able to comfort Kokichi.

 

-

  
When Kokichi made his first friend, they spent their free time together at lunch.

 

Kokichi was, as usual, under a tree, away from the school entrance- where the normal students had come and gone-, away from the back of the school- where no student ever went unless they wanted to get mugged-, far, far away from people as a whole. 

He hid on the back of a large tree, surrounded by grass and dying leaves. A phone in his hand, and notes scattered around him, he slowly tore his sandwich up into little pieces and threw the bread to the birds. He wasn’t hungry, and hadn’t been for a while now. 

 

...he ignored the rumbling of his stomach. The birds needed the food more, anyway.

  
He looked over his shoulder. Momota. A bully who often joined forces with Akamatsu when she needed a victim to play with. But, strangely enough..

“Hey, dude.” Momota plopped down beside him, stealing the remains of his torn-up sandwich. Kokichi looked up at the wannabe astronaut, face pulled into a pout. “Momota-kun, I was saving that for the birds.” 

Momota raised an eyebrow. “For the birds? Not..” He raised his arm and fluttered his eyelashes, mimicking a damsel in distress. “..for me?”  Kokichi was used to his antics by now, and giggled lightly. “N-no, not for you. Next time, maybe.” Kaito shuffled towards him, scavenging his backpack. “Mo-momota-kun!” Kokichi half-heartedly protested, taking the straps of his backpack and pushing it away from him. 

Momota huffed. “When I get batshit rich and awesome, you won’t get any of the share!” Kokichi opened his mouth, then paused. “So- you wouldn’t give me any money because I wouldn’t give you a  _ sandwich? _ ” 

 

“Nope!”   


“Really?”

“Can’t change my mind!” 

“E-ehehe, alright then. So, I  _ shouldn’t  _ give you any sandwiches, then?”   
  


“..W-wait, I never said that-!” 

“You said you wouldn’t change your mind..”

  
“Well, I changed it! C’mon, you  _ know _ I can’t resist your cooking!”

“I’m just kidding, Momota-kun. You’ll get your sandwich tomorrow.”

  
They spent a good portion of lunch staring at the sky. “I’ll be up there one day Ouma. You’ll watch me with the stars up there, promise?” 

 

“Of course, Momota-kun. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

 

-

 

Shuichi tilted his head at Momota, who was crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently in front of Ouma’s house.

 

The self-proclaimed detective lowered his hat, glaring at the wannabe astronaut. “What’re you doing here? Come to get Akamatsu to hurt Ko-Ouma- _ kun _ again?” He muttered, looking away from the astronaut. Kaito always was quick to anger, and seeing someone as  _ disgusting  _ as Shuichi in Ouma’s house was an unpleasant feeling. His hand curled up into a fist, striking the wall next to him.

 

Upstairs, Kokichi curled into himself under the blankets.

 

“That-” the astronaut gritted out. “Was  _ an accident.” _

“Tell that to Ouma-kun.”   
  
“I  _ would-  _ if you would let me  _ see him!” _

“He doesn’t want to see you.”   


“It’s been months, Saihara. I’ve gotta talk to him.”

 

“No.”

 

Kokichi poked his head out the door, body covered in blankets, eyes glassy. 

 

Momota flinched.

“You’re mean, _ Momota-kun.” Kokichi wiped at his tears, sniffling. “Why would you do that?” _

 

_ “I trusted you, Momota-kun.”  _ Kaito _ shifted uneasily. “Ouma, it’s- I’m sorry, I’m really- really-” _

 

_ “I’m going to- to change. I don’t-” Kokichi bit his lip, obviously agitated. “Everything hurts now, Momota-kun. I’m sorry for whatever I did to you- but- but-” He was doing an increasingly bad job at hiding his tears, hiccuping, eyes glassy.  _

 

_ “Kokichi, you didn’t- it was my fault, and i’m sorry.” Kokichi was long gone by then. _

 

“What do you want, Momota-san?” Kokichi averted his eyes nervously. Momota sighed. “Kokichi-” Kokichi lowered his gaze to the floor. “Uh, i mean- Ouma. I just- do you want to just- go hang out? Or something? I mean, it’s been months. I missed ya.”

 

Saihara closed the door shut on Momota. 

 

“Ouma- get dressed, please.” Kokichi gave Shuichi a questioning glance, but shuffled into the bathroom and pulled on shorts and a sweatshirt Shuichi had thrown at him, anyway. “Why?” Shuichi turned to him, smiling. “We’re auditioning for Danganronpa. I’m done with people underestimating you. You’ll show them. I promise,  _ you’ll show them how amazing you can be. _ Those shits that hurt you, and that guy too. We’ll leave this  _ stupid, fucking world  _ and we’ll both get what we want.”

Shuichi pulled a jacket over Kokichi’s shoulders and brushed aside his bangs, kissing his forehead. “Don’t worry, Ouma-kun. I’ll take care of you once we’re in. And if worse comes to worse, well..” He giggled. “We’ll die together. I’ll kill you, or you’ll kill me, and we’ll go out in an unsolvable murder. We’ll go down in history.” 

 

Kokichi looked to Shuichi. 

 

“And remember…” Shuichi fixed Kokichi in place with a piercing gaze. “Act it up for them. Take your personality and bring it up a few notches. Team Danganronpa loves personable people.”

  
“O-okay..”

 

-

 

He’d surely failed this audition. All he had to do was amplify his current personality, and he’d failed epically. But even so..

 

“I’ve always been alone, you see? But I have..just two friends. I know it’s probably pathetic, and stupid, and a useless request but, please..if someone named ‘Saihara Shuichi’ or.. ‘Momota Kaito’ auditions…if i really, really  _ do _ get through, please don’t..  _ Don’t make them kill me.  _ If I die, please, let me die by  _ anyone but them.”  _

 

_ “..thank you. That’s..all I have to request, if I really do get in the ki-killing game.” _

 

On the large screen, Kokichi’s visage faded out, and Shuichi lowered his head ashamedly.

  
“S-shuichi?” Himiko asked, looking at him as if she could reach out and comfort him. Maki fidgeted with her bracelet, head turned, mouth pursed shut.

 

"Pathetic? Look at yourself, Ouma-kun. Momota-kun  always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you. You're alone, Ouma-kun. And you always will be." He quoted himself, word for word. “That's what I said to him. Those were the last words I said to him. What have I done? What have we all done? What if someone else you hated in the killing game was someone you loved before it? Why would..?” His voice broke, and his fingers scratched aimlessly at his platform. He didn’t even bring up his head.

 

Tsumugi sighed. “It was really a shame he had to die, you know. Set up to be a survivor and everything, ahaha..but he just had to rebel, and plainly messed up. We had no choice.” She stretched, yawning as she became Chiaki. “His injuries are too severe now..” Makoto. “He’ll have to stay under..” Gundam. “Until the divine spirits deem him worthy of surviving!”

 

Shuichi blanched. “W-what..”   
  


Sonia. “A person who has suffered grievous injuries such as his own  _ must _ ..!” Mikan. “..b-be p-put unde-r t-t-o a-a-avoid a-actually dying..! I-i’m  _ sorrrryyyyy _ !” Kirigiri. “I believe it would take at least a year for him to wake up, and the effects that his death would have on his mind..” Junko. “Thaaat’s right! He could be a fucking vegetable for all you know! ..He had such a great run, though... and it’s all for nothing..”

Junko-Tsumugi cackled. “Gyahahaha-! Killed verbally by Mister Detective here, and murdered ruthlessly by Mister wannabe astronaut! Dying alone!  _ God, I’m so jealous..  _ Imagine all  _ that despair he felt..! _ ”

Tsumugi shifted back to herself. “But it’s not like you could’ve noticed, Shuichi..” she started, as if to comfort him. “You were plainly too focused on Kaede and her wishes- and oh, right, she did plainly  _ try  _ to murder somebody. It was just plain luck-of-the draw that she didn’t and wasn’t a murderer, ahahaha..”

“It’s so plain interesting, right? That you would forgive an assassin for the people she’s killed and think of her as a friend, and think that Kaede was a saint, right? But Kokichi was  _ obviously  _ not a good person.” Tsumugi sighed. “And I had  _ such  _ a good secret talent for him..”

 

“Shut up. Shut up, shut up.” Shuichi kneeled down. “Shut the actual fuck up, Tsumugi. You did this to us.”   
  


“Hmm, no, I think you did this to yourself!” The cosplayer chirped. “I plainly don’t dictate what you say, I just guide you around!” She laughed.

 

“I don’t..care anymore.”

 

Tsumugi stopped laughing. “What?”

 

“You heard me. Shuichi buried his head in his hands. “I just...don’t care anymore. Kill me, hurt me, torture me, I don’t care. I’d rather die than give this  _ stupid audience  _ the satisfaction of a good ending."

 

“Wh...this..you..!”

  
“I..If this is the world you made, I’m going to  _ break it.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> “I can’t stand you anymore. Avengers, assemble.”  
> -  
> i was honestly considering ending on that note but it didn't make the cut lol
> 
> this was..a bit fun..  
> also its a hot mess but  
> a fun hot mess  
> anyways
> 
> i'm considering focusing exclusively on one story after posting this thing. maybe all the little people, maybe a mastermind's mind, maybe how long has it been, maybe therefore, me and you, or the series.
> 
> i need to focus exclusively (or mostly) on one story, and so i'm putting the choice in your hand as to which story i should update next. I was thinking maybe a poll? so https://linkto.run/p/7YTWX4AS  
> this will be added to all my other stories, probably  
> okay maybe  
> alright i admit probably not now go vote


End file.
